El primer y último amor
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Eren se enamoro de la princesa del castillo y planea confesarle sus sentimientos de la forma mas varonil y madura posible. Recordemos que Levi no es ninguna de las princesas de Disney y este romance también esta lejos de serlo. Ereri - ErenxLevi -Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Eren despertó al sentir en su rostro los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Junto a él estaba tendido debajo de las blancas sábanas un delgado, pequeño y aun así en forma el níveo cuerpo aún dormido.

El castaño aún no creía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No, no estaba arrepentido ni nada de eso, más bien estaba aún algo confundido por como todo había pasado tan rápido, era como un sueño, un dulce sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, pues amanecer al lado de la persona que uno ama después de una noche de amor es un privilegio del que muy pocos gozan.

[Lo que pasó ayer]

Eren estaba esperando tras la puerta de la oficina de Irvin la salida de Levi. El joven ya se había preparado, estaba serio y decidido, esta tarde confesaría sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos de amor que tenía guardados ya desde hacía varios meses.

La puerta se abre saliendo de esta su querida doncella, por supuesto, que con una linda cara de "odio mi vida y la de los demás", pero para eren eso era lo de menos, Eren lo amaba así como era él, malhumorado y estoico, aunque tampoco podría negar que no quisiera ver una sonrisa dibujada en ese precioso rostro níveo.

-¡Levi Heichou!-.

-¿Qué?- responde dando la vuelta observando al castaño.

-Tengo algo que decirle- empezó retorcer y entrelazar las manos, que ya estaban algo sudorosas.

-Dilo rápido por favor-.

-Ohm bu-bueno, Heichou usted... Usted me gusta mucho!- Eren ya lo había ensayado muchas veces, había planeado confesarse como todo un hombre decidido y maduro , hacer por lo menos que Levi se sonroje hasta el punto de quedar vulnerable , para luego tomarlo por las caderas y unir sus labios en un tierno beso. No, él no había planeado confesarse como una colegiala de 14 años en un puto día de San Valentín, ahora lo único que podía pensar en esos segundos que parecían ser eternos era: "_Oh por favor no me rechaces, y si vas a hacerlo por lo menos golpéame una vez más, prefiero eso a que te vallas y finjas que no pasó nada."_

-¿Eh?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y algo desganado.

-Usted... yo... de verdad... yo lo amo Heichou! , por favor... ¡Salga conmigo!- aún no creía lo

que acababa de decir, estaba inmóvil parado en frente del mayor.

-¿Hablas en serio mocoso?-dijo con la mirada clavada en muchacho de ojos verdes -¿qué tanto?-.

-¿Q-que?-.

Levi rodó los ojos diciendo-Te pregunto qué cuánto me amas, mocoso sordo-.

-¿E-eh? p-pues creo que bastante, yo siempre lo he admirado y... ahora no dejo de pensar en usted...-Eren estaba bastante nervioso y su cara estaba teñida de un leve tono escarlata hasta las orejas.

-Ah, ya veo..., estaré en tu habitación a las 10 en punto, quiero que este impecable y quiero que las sabanas de tu cama estén limpias, oh, y por favor toma una ducha, estas todo sudoroso...- dijo al retirarse el más pequeño.

Eren se sonrojo aún más debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento intentando secar con su manga el sudor que corría por su rojo rostro respondiendo un -A-ah, sí, lo esperaré!- _¿Ah, que fue eso?! ¿Por qué estaba tan jodidamente nervioso? más importante aún,...en serio dijo lo que escuché? ¿Quiere verme por la noche y a hacer qué?, ¿Por qué quiere mis sábanas limpias? ¿Propuso que le haga el amor?, ¿esta noche?, ¿tan pronto?... Yo... Yo acabo de confesarme..._ Pensó mientras se dirigía a su pieza.

~.~

Eran las 8:30 de la noche, Eren se encontraba limpiando y ordenando su pieza, era la tercera vez que lo hacía y aun así sabía que no era suficiente para su amado, no podía dejar ni una mota de polvo, el lugar tenía que estar impecable, cambiando las sabanas empezó a pensar, aún estaba confundido, _¿Era tan fácil acostarse con Levi?, ¿Si alguien más se le hubiera confesado antes que yo... ¿él hubiera dicho lo mismo?_ Esa clase de pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza.

Hasta que después de una larga ducha finalmente llego a una conclusión: _Tal vez... también siente lo mismo que yo, y esta debe ser su forma de decirme que el sentimiento es mutuo , Levi tal vez es algo tímido cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, tan adorable... _,fue lo que se planteó mientras secaba su cuerpo.

Ya eran las 10 en punto, Eren estaba sentado en la cama mirando fijamente la puerta, esperando que de esta saliera su querido Levi, ya había planeado lo que harían. Primero hablaría con Levi sobre lo que ambos sentían, quería estar seguro de los sentimientos de su amado, en caso de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos lo segundo seria unir sus vírgenes labios con los del pelinegro, lo último, sería que ambos unan sus cuerpos con el dulce acto de hacer el amor, esto último era tan solo si Levi lo quería tanto como el castaño a él, lo último que el ojiverde quisiera, era hacerle algún tipo de daño a su dulce doncella.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo de esta un pelinegro de ojos verde oliva

-¿ya te duchaste?- pregunto inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada.

-Sí, lo hice hace unos 20 minutos - Eren se estaba esforzando por tratar de parecer lo más maduro posible. Ya era hora para comenzar lo que había planeado, pensó. –Oh, Heichou yo quería preguntarle qué era lo que ust... - antes de que terminara la frase, Levi ya había terminado de inspeccionar y se había acercado a este intentando desabrochar su pantalón -¿A-ah, qué-que hace?! -dijo dando un pequeño salto en la cama, la cabeza de Levi se encontraba entre sus piernas.

-No te muevas tanto, idiota ¿Qué no es obvio porque te pedí que me esperas en tu cuarto a estas horas?-respondió con una mirada fría, mientras frotaba el miembro aun dentro del pantalón del menor con una mano.

-¡¿Heichou?!- las mejillas de este estaban completamente rojas, incluso sus orejas lo estaban.

-Ah, me lo imaginaba, después de todo aún sigues siendo un mocoso virgen- Levi prosiguió con terminar de desabotonar el pantalón, saliendo de este el miembro ya erecto de Eren -Oh, parece que aquí abajo dejas de ser un niño- dijo mientras comenzaba frotarlo con su diestra. Seguido de esto comenzó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba.

El castaño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar no correrse, apartando la mirada del pelinegro -Ah! He-Heichou yo... quería pregun…tar-! -su miembro ya estaba completamente dentro de la boca de Levi.

-Mmngh- gimió al sacar el falo de su boca - Pregúntamelo mañana esta noche solo haremos esto-.

La mente de Eren se nublo, ahora solo podía contemplar el rostro del mayor, los ojos verde oliva que con lujuria miraban, sus mejillas que ahora rosadas estaban y sus labios mojados en saliva y pre-semen.

El castaño paso una mano por entre los cabellos negros de su pareja, acariciando la cabeza, este lo miro fijamente apartando la mano -Mngh no toques mi cabello niño- dijo relamiendo sus labios.

-D-disculpa- respondió el castaño posando sus manos en la cama apretando las sábanas.

Levi seguía proporcionando lamidas y besos cortos a lo largo del miembro -Mmngha! -gimió el menor -He-Heichou ya no pued-aghh! - Eren llego al clímax, liberando la sustancia lechosa en el rostro de Levi.

La cara del mayor estaba cubierta por el semen de su compañero -Idiota, si te vas a correr tienes que avisarme antes- Empezó a limpiarse la pegajosa sustancia del rostro con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa. Se levantó y empujó a Eren hacia la cama logrando que este quede recostado boca arriba, comenzando a sacarse los pantalones, camisa y ropa interior mientras el menor hacia lo mismo -Quédate quieto- dijo el pelinegro.

-S-si!- responde el menor , Levi se posa por encima de sus caderas rozando el miembro de nuevo erecto del menor con sus muslos llegando a su entrada, el mayor llevo sus dedos a su boca empezando a lubricarlos con saliva, podía ver como el menor babeaba mientras lo miraba con lujuria y deseo.

Eren trago saliva y decidido, llevo una mano hacia el vientre del mayor deslizándola hasta su pecho -Tsk mocoso...- chasqueó la lengua sacando los dedos de su boca, los dirigió hasta su entrada empezando empezando a encajarlos dentro, -Ngh- gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano del menor acariciarle un pezón, sus dedos comenzando a tijerear dentro de él tratando de ensanchar la pequeña entrada, gemidos acompañados de suspiros se escapaban de su boca al sentir la fricción del miembro con sus muslos.

Después de lubricar, acomodó el miembro del menor, empezando a encajarlo dentro de su apretada entrada -Mmngh ah Heichou-, Levi jadeo al dejarse caer lentamente sobre este, apoyando sus manos sobre el vientre del castaño empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, arrancando jadeos acompañados de suspiros que emitían ambos.

Eren empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba sosteniendo con ambas manos la cadera de pelinegro acelerando de poco en poco el vaivén de sus caderas.

-Ah Heichou m-me voy a correr...!- Eren ya estaba al borde del clímax y ya era demasiado ver a Levi de esa forma , montado sobre él moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo liberando cortos pero a la vez dulces gemidos.

-Nghh apenas acabo de ponerlo dentro idiota so-solo espera... Yo aún... a-ahh!- Eren había liberado su semilla en el interior del mayor.

-I-idiota... tsk mocoso precoz- Levi deja salir el flácido miembro de su entrada recostándose boca abajo en la cama.

-L-lo siento, esta es la primera vez que lo hago...- dijo entre jadeos el menor avergonzado.

-Solo apresúrate en ponerlo duro y meterlo de nuevo idiota, yo aún no me corro mocoso egoísta- estando boca abajo en la cama el pelinegro elevo sus caderas dejando visible la pequeña y rosada entrada de la cual escurría el semen del castaño.

El miembro de Eren instantáneamente se puso erecto de nuevo al escuchar la súplica disfrazada en orden de su Leviciento, respondiendo: -S-sí!- se levantó y poniéndose en posición acomodó el grueso falo en la pequeña cavidad observando los muslos del mayor los cuales ya estaba bañados en el semen que escurría de la entrada provocando que esta vista lo excitara aún más, se adentró en el estrecho canal de una sola estocada dejando escapar gemidos de ambos.

-Ngnh tan... grande... Hahh!- gimió arrugando las sabanas al aferrarse a ellas con ambas manos.

El vaivén de las caderas de eren se volvía cada vez más rápido y profundo -Ha...Levi... Levi-era lo que repetía entre jadeos.

-Mnghn! ah! más... más fuerte mocoso! ah!-

-L-Levi!, yo... ya...!-

-S-solo... un poco más... Nagh... ahh!- Ambos se corrieron manchando las sabanas, quedando debilitados y tendidos en la cama uno encima del otro aun con la respiración agitada.

Eren apreso el cuerpo de Levi en un abrazo mientras murmuraba: -Levi, Levi te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado...- el tono de su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más bajo, pues el muchacho estaba siendo vencido por el cansancio y el sueño quedando finalmente dormido encima de su amado.

-Me estas aplastando... ah, mierda...-Al no obtener respuesta del castaño, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró empujar a eren, despegándolo de su espalda y quedando recostado junto a él, mirando por última vez su joven rostro adormecido antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

[Por la mañana]

Hasta ayer era un mocoso virgen e inocente de 16 años y ahora era todo un hombre!, había perdido su castidad con su amada princesa, la bella y limpia princesa del castillo, y como todo buen hombre no virgen que es, decide levantarse e ir por el desayuno de su amado, un desayuno en la cama, siempre se imaginó a él y Levi sentados en la cama compartiendo un desayuno después de una noche de amor.

Sale del cuarto vistiendo un par de pantalones y una camisa, ya en la cocina alista una charola en la que pone panes y huevos cocidos.

¿Qué bebida debería darle?- se preguntó -café o té, tal vez leche, pero si le sirvo leche creería que me burlo de su estatura- bufó -entonces será una bebida de naranjas- pensó decidido.

-¿Eren? oh, ya estas despierto, buenos días- dijo Petra sonriéndole al entrar en la cocina

-Buenos días Petra- respondió el castaño rebuscando en las alacenas -¿ya no nos queda fruta? pregunta desilusionado.

-Humm parece que no, si quieres podemos ir a por más, ahora mismo se me antoja jugo de fruta - propuso animada la joven de ojos miel.

Ambos salen del castillo dirigiéndose a los sembrados de frutas. Eren y Petra llevan una buena cantidad de naranjas en brazos. Ya en la cocina extraen el zumo de la fruta vertiéndolo en un jarrón mediano, sirviéndose cada uno un vaso. Eren lo lleva hacia su charola junto al desayuno de su doncella, el castaño estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando la voz de la ojimiel fue lo que detuvo su salida.

-Oh Eren...- tenia curiosidad por lo de la charola que llevaba cargando el castaño, sin embargo decidió contener su intriga finalizando la frase son un: -No es nada solo quería decir Buena suerte- esto último lo dijo con los ojos cerrados junto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedía agitando levemente la mano.

-Gracias Petra- responde sonriendo con las mejillas algo rojas atravesando la salida.

De camino hacia su pieza , la felicidad se apodera del rostro de Eren al recordar que dentro de esta lo esperaba el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su pelinegro, enredado entre las blancas sábanas de su cama , el solo pensar en eso o lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hacía que su cuerpo se estremezca de excitación , ya estaba imaginando su vida dentro de unos años junto a su doncella de cabellos azabache , el llegando a casa después de un día de matar titanes , lo primero que vería al abrir la puerta seria a una pequeña castaña de unos hermosos ojos verde oliva corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos y a su leviciento saliendo tras de ella con un cucharon en la mano vistiendo un delantal rosa y acercándose a él con un _"bienvenido a casa amor"_ acompañado de un casto beso en los labios.

Eren aún era un adolescente iluso que creía que todo romance tiene un final feliz , el castaño quería un futuro con Levi, uno en donde ambos sean felices , pero este no era un cuento de hadas y no todo resulta ser como uno quisiese que sea, desafortunadamente el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda ignoraba estos pequeños detalles de la vida.

Llegó a su habitación, mas no encontró al pelinegro ni su ropa, salió al pasillo con la charola aun en ambas manos dirigiéndose a la habitación de este con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y lo siguiente que vio al entrar en ella fue a su princesa en brazos de otro hombre...

Gracias por leer c: este es mi primer fic, creo que se nota mucho ¿no? , Tengo que ampliar mi vocabulario... y perdonen las faltas ortográficas QAQ, hummm pienso hacer la segunda parte si a alguien le llego a gustar, se supone que el que está manoseando al Leviciento frente a Eren es Mike :0! , quisieran que Eren lo agarre a madrazos (?) por tocar a su linda princesa c: o que salga del cuarto tirando la charola y se dirija a su pieza a llorar .-. ? , Alguna linda escritora o lectora me podría criticar este fic? por favor? Q-Q? otra vez, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto c:


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta se abrió y con suaves pasos el individuo se acercó a mí, provocando leves chillidos por parte de la madera que pisaba con cada paso que daba, eché un vistazo descubriendo un poco el rostro, tan solo los ojos. Era Mikasa, probablemente estaba preocupara por que no fui a comer con los demás el almuerzo. La razón es infantil y estúpida. No quiero salir, no al menos hasta que esto deje de doler... Lo cual no creo que pase pronto. Ni siquiera me reconozco, nunca antes me había sentido tan miserable, exceptuando el día en que mi madre murió, sin embargo el sentimiento no es el mismo que el de ese día, en este momento me siento crédulo, e infantil. También es probable que me encuentre con Levi y el solo hecho de recordar su rostro hace que sienta punzadas en el pecho, como agujas que van directo al corazón. Tampoco soportaría ver al bastardo de Irvin y hay una gran probabilidad de que me lo llegue a topar.

-Eren...-musitó al sentarse sobre la cama -¿Eren que sucede?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Estas herido?, ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- Pregunta en un tono de preocupación sacudiéndome suavemente el hombro.

Finjo hacerme el dormido acurrucándome a un lado, aun sabiendo que es inútil, pues Mikasa me conoce bastante bien.

-... No es nada Mikasa, tan solo me siento cansado, déjame dormir un poco más- respondo cubriéndome completamente con las sabanas al girar.

-Pero si no has salido de la cama en todo el día Eren- Me reprocha. -Tienes que comer algo o perderás peso, luego te debilitarás y serás carnada de titán- Toma mis cobijas y al jalar de ellas me destapa por completo, dejándolas inevitablemente caer al suelo.

-¡M-Mikasa!-intento reclamar pero está claro en su rostro que ya vio mis ojos hinchados y rojos, se da cuenta que por ellos corrieron lágrimas, inmediatamente me doy la vuelta. Ah, esto de verdad es patético...

-...Eren- No esta asombrada, o al menos no tanto, pues no es la primera vez que me de esta forma y como dije antes, Mikasa me conoce demasiado, recuerdo que cuando niños, después de la muerte de mi madre me pasé como dos meses llorando por las noches su pérdida, Mikasa siempre se metía dentro de mi cama y me tranquilizaba, ella siempre fue más madura y más fuerte que yo. -Eren, dime que paso por favor. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te están fastidiando?, ¿Quiénes? Ah! ¿Fue el enano verdad?! ¡¿Te volvió a golpear?! Si es así yo misma lo pondré en su lugar ahora mis-

-No le llames así, por favor- interrumpí.

-¿¡Pero fue él verdad?!

-...

-¡Eren respóndeme!

-Mikasa, sólo déjame solo.

-Lo haré cuando me digas lo que te ocurre.

Siento un nudo en la garganta -Ah...- suspiro y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar, es inevitable volver a sentir esta solead, vuelvo a recordar lo sucedido, ella lo nota, se acerca y me envuelve con sus brazos por detrás.

[Flashback]

La puerta esta entreabierta, la empujé con la espalda adentrándome con pasos cortos y con la charola en ambas manos y al dirigir mi vista hacia el interior no pude evitar quedar en un estado de estupefacción ante aquella escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Por la cabellera rubia lo reconocí al instante, era el comandante Irvin Smith, acariciando la cadera y mejilla de Levi con cada una de sus pútridas manos, estando peligrosamente cerca del rostro de mi doncella.

Reacciono de inmediato, pues vale decir que soy una persona muy impulsiva. Tomo la charola con una sola mano, dejando derramado el desayuno de mi amado, está de más decir que, escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios rompiéndose al pegar contra el piso, basto para que se percataran de mi presencia. Con pasos largos me aproximo al rubio para luego con una mano tomarlo de los cabellos y con la otra estamparle la bandeja contra la cara, logrando así la caída de aquel titán de casi metros.

Mi mente se nubló, en ese momento, ya no pensaba en Irvin como mi superior, ahora tan solo era el pendejo que osó tocar a mi princesa -¡NO LE TOQUES!, ¡NI TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE MÁS DE LO NECESARIO! ¿¡ME OYES IMBECIL?!- le gritaba sin dejar de propinar mis puños a su rostro, dejando su piel morada y ensangrentada tras cada uno de ellos, pero Irvin no es un debilucho, tan solo esta adolorido por esa brusca caída, está empezando a reaccionar intentando separarme de él colocando su mano en mi rostro y empujando hacia adelante, con el brazo que tiene libre detiene uno de los míos, mi derecha para ser precisos y evidentemente como dije, no es para nada débil. Aún así no me detengo y en medio del forcejeo y golpes escucho la voz de Levi que se hace cada vez más fuerte, dice que me detenga, me lo está gritando, siento que caigo al piso y fue debido a que Levi me dirigió una patada en la cintura, tan fuerte como para dejarme a una considerable distancia lejos de Irvin.

-¿¡Estas sordo mocoso!? , ¡Llevo un buen rato diciéndote que pares! , ¡Levántate y limpia esa mierda que dejaste regada por todo el piso!

Esto duele, ¿pero... porque lo hizo? -¡¿Le-Levi porque me golpeaste?!- Interrogo de inmediato en un vano intento de incorporarme, ya que volví a caer, el dolor se expandía desde la parte baja de mi abdomen, pero sabía que pronto me repondría, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me golpea.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?- dice frunciendo el ceño mientras me dirige una mirada fría, que es típica de él, su linda carita de enojado, siempre me ha gustado, sin embargo este no es el momento de pensar en eso...

-Levi...-musito aun en el piso extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¡Solo levántate de una vez y limpia eso!- exclama apuntando con su índice hacia el charco de comida y vidrios rotos que yacían en el piso -Tsk, joder, y yo que había dejado impecable el piso apenas ayer- musita con rabia.

-Lo haré, pero Levi... ¿Por qué actúas como si...?

-¿Como si qué? Dilo rápido.

-Levi... anoche nosotros, ambos...

Por un pequeño instante, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación, sabía que no era necesario finalizar la oración, estaba seguro de que Levi sabía a qué me refería, pero al parecer no fue el único que capto el mensaje.

-¿Eh, así que ya te acostaste con Levi?- El muy bastardo se levanta pronunciando esas palabras en un todo burlesco -Haha y dime ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¡Cállate!- Le gruñí. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Con eso quiso decir que el también se había acostado con Levi? Ya no puedo contenerme más, tan solo quiero molerlo a golpes para luego poder mofarme de su cuerpo en el suelo convulsionando de su dolor ahora mismo. Y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque segundos antes de eso, antes de que me lanzara hacia él y comenzara a golpear todo lo que se le llama cara, Levi me detuvo sosteniéndome de los cabellos para luego lanzarme contra la pared y volviera a dejar al rubio fuera de mi alcance. Caigo al suelo pero de inmediato me levanto, esta vez el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

-¡Ya cálmate Eren!-me ordena, parece que ya perdió la paciencia.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedo permanecer calmado con lo que acaba de decir?! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que él diga eso?!- Recrimino, sin embargo no hay respuesta por parte de Levi, empiezo a creer que por la forma en como defiende a Irvin y como niega lo que sucedió, podría ser que él esté enamorado de este bastardo… Me niego a aceptar eso. Vuelvo a exclamar su nombre. -Levi!

-Ah...-suspira- Escucha niñato, puedo asegurarte de que lo que me dices que sucedió anoche no fue más que un sueño húmedo y no olvides los rangos, mocoso pervertido, yo no soy tu igual.

¿Podía existir alguien más cruel que él? ¿Tan solo actuará como si lo de anoche jamás hubiera ocurrido, dejándome a mí como el adolescente pervertido que se pone histérico por un sueño húmedo? Esto es mucho más doloroso que cualquiera de sus palizas. No lo soporté más y salí corriendo del cuarto huyendo del dolor, que sin piedad alguna, se acumulaba en mi pecho. Cuando llegué a mi pieza me percaté de que mi rostro estaba húmedo, imagine que sería el sudor que intentaba nivelar la temperatura de mi cuerpo después de aquella carrera, sin embargo aquellas gotas no dejaban de brotar, lo que me hizo caer en cuenta de que se trataban de mis lágrimas, ¿desde cuando habré estado con ellas surcando mi rostro?, pues tanto el dolor que ni me percaté de ello.

[Fin del flashback]

Me libera de su abrazo, ya me tranquilicé. Seco mi rostro empapado en lágrimas con mi puño hasta que me alcanza un pañuelo. Ella siempre ha tenido ese trato "maternal" conmigo, a pesar de que siempre la vi y traté como una hermana menor a quien proteger.

-Eren, te traeré algo de comida, pero ten en cuenta que cuando vuelva, me contarás lo que sucedió.

-Estoy bien Mikasa, no tengo hambre, así que no tien...-

-No, no lo estas- Me interrumpe. -Si no comes enfermarás- Dice al cruzar y cerrar la puerta -solo espera, volveré enseguida- Es lo último que escucho al otro lado de la salida.

Ahora solo tengo que pensar en una buena excusa para aclarar las cosas. Definitivamente no hay forma de que le cuente lo que sucedió con Levi y el bastardo de Irvin, tampoco podría contarle que en cuanto creí que el sentimiento era mutuo cedí a acostarme con Levi. Ah, en verdad que soy tan idiota... Pero en algún momento tendré que salir y afrontar las cosas, me pregunto si Levi habrá limpiado el charco de comida y vidrios rotos que le dejé en su pulcro piso, tal vez está esperando a que salga para hacerlo, aunque conociéndolo, probablemente ya lo haya hecho por sí mismo, mi linda doncella…

De repente la puerta se vuelve a abrir, me sorprende la rapidez de mi hermana, sin embargo al notar que no trae nada en manos me empiezo a extrañar de su regreso tan raudo.

-Eren, lo siento, hoy no habrá cena- se aproxima para luego sentarse junto a mí en la cama- Parece que en lugar de eso habrá algún tipo de fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?, ¿realmente planean celebrar algo, cuando tan solo hace cuatro días perdimos a dos soldados en la última expedición?, más les vale que sea por que encontraron una solución para acabar con todos los titanes.

-A mi también me desconcertó la noticia, Eren, Petra me dijo que celebrarán el compromiso de matrimonio del comandante.

-¿Qué?- esa información fue muy repentina– ¿El comandante Smith?

-Sí, creo que no falta mucho para que se lleve a cabo la reunión, por lo que creo que sería mejor que salgamos todos juntos, sin embargo si te quieres quedar no te obligaré a ir, puedo traerte comida si lo prefieres así, Eren.

¿El bastardo planea casarse? Está jugando con los sentimientos de Levi y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto, probablemente ahora mi doncella se consume en el dolor de su amor no correspondido, ahora no importa lo cruel que haya sido conmigo anteriormente, en este momento debo ser yo, la única persona que podría consolarlo, y esta también podría ser mi única y última oportunidad para cautivar su corazón...

-¿Eren?

-Lo siento Mikasa pero me tengo que ir ahora –la aparto a un lado sin necesidad de usar la fuerza para poder salir de la cama –Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Heichou ahora? Interrogué, mientras encajaba mis pies dentro de las botas.

-¿Eh?, creo que se está encargando de limpiar las mesas del comedor- responde al mismo tiempo que me levanto, estoy a punto de partir, sin embargo una mano delgada y a la vez fuerte me detiene tomándome del brazo y tirando de mí– ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió luego?

-En realidad no me sucedió nada, no tienes de que preocuparte –pero por supuesto, ella no está satisfecha con esa pobre respuesta, Mikasa me conoce mejor que nadie y puede ver a través de mí –Observa –Levanto el dedo índice apuntándolo hacia mi cara, enseñándole la mejor de mis sonrisas, haciéndole creer que en realidad estoy bien, no obstante, puedo notar que aún queda algo de desconfianza en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo Eren -dice en un suspiro al soltar mi brazo -pero ten en mente, que yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, no dudes en contarme alguna cosa que te inquiete, recuerda que eres mi familia.

-Lo sé, Mikasa, tu tampoco dudes en hacerlo -vuelvo a sonreirle y me marcho del cuarto en dirección al comedor.

Ya ahí dentro, llego a visualizar la figura de un hombre pequeño, de rodillas en el suelo y limpiando con un cepillo de cerdas gruesas el piso, es Levi. Durante trayecto, intenté prepararme mentalmente para esto, estoy listo, ya reuní el valor suficiente, me acerco a él y comienzo a articular palabras.

–Heicho, sobre lo del el compromiso, del comandante…- aprieto ambos puños con rabia de solo recordar su rostro, parece que aún no estoy listo para esto, no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando estoy tan cerca de él, realmente no sabría como continuar la oración, confió en que Levi sepa a qué me refiero.

Se levanta hasta quedar en frente mío– ¿Irvin?, realmente le diste una gran paliza, apenas estará presentable para la fiesta, tiene toda la cara magullada gracias a ti.

-¿entonces si sabes sobre lo del compromiso de matrimonio? -pregunto en un leve tono de exclamación.

-Por supuesto que lo sé niñato, ¿por qué crees si no que estoy limpiando este basurero? -dice rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para continuar la limpieza, no sin antes lanzarme un trapo –No te quedes ahí parado, por lo menos ayúdame.

-¿y estas bien con eso?

-¿con el compromiso?, yo ya sabía desde antes que Irvin tenía una amante, era de esperarse que terminaran comprometiéndose.

Aún quedan más preguntas dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza de forma tortuosa, pero el miedo por saber la verdad me impide cuestionárselas ¿Por qué negaste todo lo que sucedió?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él por la mañana?, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Irvin?, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que puedo resumir todas esas incógnitas en un sola.

-¿estás enamorado de Irvin?

Por un instante dejó de rascar el piso con su cepillo. Se mantuvo quieto, como si no creyera lo que acabo de preguntar, mas no pasan más de 5 segundos antes de que vuelva a mantener su ritmo. No es necesario que responda, su silencio ya ha dicho todo, y aunque duela, esta es la única y horrible verdad. Ya puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones sobre por qué se acostó conmigo, el acababa de salir de la oficina de Irvin, así que es probable de que acabara de ser rechazado o se halla enterado de que el bastardo iba a celebrar su compromiso, yo fui el que termino tomando ventaja de aquel estado de debilidad por el que pasaba. Por supuesto que para él, acostarse con un mocoso como yo, no significaría nada jamás, tan solo un revolcón de una noche.

-… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-No tenía porque hacerlo, no somos amantes ni alguna mierda así, anoche te di el sexo que querías ¿no estas satisfecho con eso?

-Entonces ¿fue solo sexo para ti? ¿Eso quiere decir que, hubieras aceptado a cualquiera? Yo sinceramente, creí que esto podría ser mutuo.

-Eren, por supuesto que solo fue sexo, jamás acepté salir contigo, ni te dije "te amo" o "te quiero", ni siquiera nos besamos, ni una sola vez. Creí que eran lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de eso, por ese tipo de cosas sigo creyendo que eres un crío.

Ahora, está claro que jamás me mirará de otra forma. Para él, sigo y seguiré siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre, sin importar lo íntimos que hayamos sido la noche anterior.

Yo nunca había entendido esa expresión de "tengo el corazón roto" o "me han roto el corazón" realmente creí que eso sonaba absurdo o carecía de lógica, y era así porque que mi padre era doctor y fue él quien me explico que una herida ahí causaba la muerte inmediata, sin embargo, ahora mismo, empiezo a entender ese sentimiento, esa fría y cruel sensación que se apodera de mi pecho sin piedad.

-Si…, lo siento, siento haber malinterpretado las cosas Heichou, prometo jamás volverlo a molestar- solo tengo que aceptarlo.

-no tienes porque tomártelo tan apecho, aun eres muy joven, ya encontrarás a alguien.

-por supuesto- y ahora entiendo que la peor parte de estar enamorado es que aquella persona no te corresponda, nunca creí verme en este tipo de situación, hasta no hace mucho en lo único que pensaba era en exterminar a los titanes y siempre creí que lo que sentía por el cabo levi no era nada más y menos que pura y simple admiración. Antes de que me diera cuanta ya me había enamorado de mi teniente y de todas formas aunque él me correspondiera nuestra relación jamás seria bien vista, pues aun esta el pequeño detalle de que ambos somos hombres, tendríamos que vivir escondiendo nuestros sentimientos por siempre, vernos en secreto y en publico actuaríamos como completos desconocidos concentrados en cumplir con sus respectivas labores. Realmente soy un gran idiota al creer que el y yo algún día podríamos formar una familia, tan iluso...

-Con permiso, me marcho-salí del cuarto con la cabeza abajo y sin volver a ver a Levi a los ojos. Él no respondió, solo siguió cepillando el piso.

Solo tengo que olvidarle, sacarme estos detestables sentimientos del interior y dejarlos atrás como las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas, aún soy un mocoso débil.

Cuando llego al cuarto me doy cuenta que para mi fortuna, Mikasa ya no se encuentra ahí, y es que no quiero que me vuelva a ver de esta manera, frágil e impotente, como un niño llorón al que le niegan su postre favorito.

Me seco la cara con los puños y me acuesto dentro de la cama, no pienso ir a esa reunión y verle la cara de mierda al comandante Irvin, o ver a Levi, aunque realmente tengo ganas de ir hacia él y consolarlo, esto no debe ser nada fácil para él, él sí esta enamorado y el jodido comandante esta tomando ventaja de eso, a pesar de que este ya esta en una relación, hijo de perra. Sin embargo sé que jamás me correspondria y que solo volvería a hacerme daño a mi mismo, me esforzaré en olvidarle comenzando por esta misma noche.

Ya pasaron tres horas y sigo dando vueltas en la cama, es imposible no escuchar todo el bullicio que hay afuera. Mikasa y Armin vinieron hace un hora y me dejaron un plato con la cena de la fiesta, creí que una vez con el estomago lleno me empezaría a dar sueño, pero la imagen de Levi no se va de mi cabeza y lo peor es que en esta cama lo hicimos ayer por la anoche, realmente no puedo olvidar algo como eso, con él perdí mi castidad. Fue solo sexo, incluso aunque yo creyera que hacíamos el amor, solo estábamos copulando..., no hubo besos o amor mutuo, solo sexo. Me cubro con las cobijas hasta ponerme más cómodo y hago otro intento por dormir.

Creo que ya han pasado dos horas más. Mi insomnio me empieza a inquietar, hace una hora que ya no oigo el bullicio del comedor, probablemente ya cesaron la fiesta y a pesar de que es lo que mas he ansiado durante toda la noche, aun no me puedo dormir.

De repente siento el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, tal vez Mikasa y Armin quieren comprobar si comí, no, probablemente no sean, ya es muy tarde y ellos siempre madrugan..., me asomo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, pero debido a la escasez de luz solo llego a visualizar a un pequeño individuo con algo que parece una botella de alcohol en la mano, empiezo a creer que por el tamaño podría ser Armin, pero descarto esa posibilidad rápidamente al recordar que él no bebe.

Me siento en la cama con las sabanas a la cintura y empiezo a interrogar la identidad de esta persona, sin embargo,él individuo ignora mis incógnitas e incluso se acerca cada vez más, hasta que tropieza, el contenido de la botella se derrama en el suelo y él cae en mi regazo boca abajo sin volverse a levantar.

Ahora que está más cerca puedo notar que su cuerpo es delgado y parece frágil, su cabello es corto y negro, y en su espalda, están grabadas las alas de la libertad...

Ahora mismo, desearía que esto fuera un sueño.

* * *

Y después de mucho tiempo que actualizo.

Quisiera dar gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus reviews, aunque realmente no me los merezca.

El próximo capitulo será el último, esta historia tendrá un final algo triste y a la vez lindo c:

Dedico este capitulo y mis queridas amigas, Vrenda y Baleria, en especial a esta última, ya que el primer fanfic que leyó fue el primero que escribí, pobre, nunca me lo perdonaré :'v, el primer fanfic nunca se olvida, lo siento Baleria.


End file.
